Through Thick And Thin
by SuicidalPony1234
Summary: Peter Parker, Wanda, and Shuri oneshots! You can leave prompts in the comments!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm Suicidalpony1234! And I need suggestions, Now!

Ok so I was thinking about making a oneshots series of shuri, Wanda, and Peter.

I hope that made sense.

I think it did.

Anyways, it can include

-Sam (Falcon)

-Scott (Ant man)

-Peter (Spider-man)

-Shuri

-Wanda (Scarlet Witch)

-Steve (Captain America)

-Natasha (Black widow)

-James "Bucky" (Winter soldier)

-Tony (Iron man)

\- T'Challa (Black panther)

-Bruce (Hulk)

-Thor (Uhhhh God of Thunder….)

-Loki (God of Mischief? Idk but I've heard that's it.)

\- Rhodey (War machine)

-Clint (Hawkeye)

-Jarvis

-Friday

-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Oh, duh Fury. That's how u spell it right? Idk. I guess.

ANYWAYS. THE CIVIL WAR DIDN'T HAPPEN, OK. LETS JUST PRETEND THEY ARE A TEAM AND NEVER BROKE APART BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE EXPLAINING THAT RIGHT NOW. WELP. Oh alsooo…

I WILL NOT WRITE…

-Smut

-Relationships between Shuri, Wanda, or Peter.

-Gwen Stacy (she bugs me for some reason.)

-WADE. (Deadpool)

I think that's's- wait.

-NO SHIPS IN GENERAL. I SUCK AT WRITING THOSE.

ANYWAYS REQUESTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

(I'm writing one about Peter having Asthma for sure tho…)

11/25/18


	2. Prank Wars

Can you do a one-shot where there's a prank war between Shuri, Peter, and Wanda and Tony gets pranked by accident? Can you also do one where Peter gets sick and Shuri watches vines with him to help make him feel better? -FanGirlForever19

Why yes, yes I can.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Shuri started laughing so hard she fell to the floor.

"Language!" Cap yelled from the kitchen.

"SHURI! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Wanda screamed.

"Which one, Thor?" Shuri cackled and grabbed her waist. "Oh my gosh I can't breatheeee!"

"What's going on here?" Peter asked as he entered the room.

"Shuri just fricking put oil on the floor and I slid and fell, hit a wall and had a bucket of water pour onto my head! No biggie." Wanda's eyes began to glow red.

Peter just smirked and went to the fridge. When he opened it a bunch of juice sprayed out onto him, along with confetti.

Steve just decided this was a good time for him to make his leave.

Wanda and Shuri bursted our laughing, well, Shuri even harder than before.

Somehow.

Peter just kept a straight face and stared at the fridge until their laughter died down. It was actually quite unsettling.

"Oh, oh my gosh. Wanda d-did you do that?" Shuri asked still on the floor trying to catch her breath from laughing.

"Would I be laughing this hard if I hadn't?" Wanda giggled, tears streaming down her face.

This went on for another five minutes. Peter still hasn't moved a muscle.

"Peter…?" Wanda said cautiously walking towards him.

"Um, you ok there white boy?" Shuri said jokingly.

He just continued to stare.

"Peter, seriously. Answer." Shuri suddenly got serious.

Slowly, peter turned to face Wanda and Shuri with an unreadable expression.

"Watch your back, it's on," was all he said before leaving the area.

Shuri and Wanda stood in silence until,

BOOM

"SHURI!"

"Bahahahahaha!"

"I Swear you better sleep with one eye open tonight." Wanda said beginning to walk away.

"You pranked him too! You better look out also!" Shuri called after Wanda.

"I hate you guys!" Peter screamed.

OoOoOo

"I need your help with a prank. Please." Peter said with big puppy eyes and an innocent smile.

"What is it ganna be?" Loki asked. "Better be good or else I'm not wasting my time."

"I want you to use your powers and shape shift into for it. Though." Peter exclaimed with excitement.

"K. And what else…?"

"I'm pulling a prank where I break my arm really badly and start screaming and crying and stuff and you're ganna shape-shift as and try and "comfort me"." Peter smiled. "It'll make it more believable. And I know this cool trick that can make my arm look broken!"

"This will be humiliating. But since you have the most innocent and adorable face I've ever seen, yes. I'll do it."

"Yay! I love you Loki!" Peter said as he ran up and hugged him. He then ran off.

"Ew, feelings."

OoOoOo (bro the dude who made spongebob died today. RIP D; )

(1 Hour later)

All the Avengers left to go to a meeting besides Shuri, Wanda, Peter, and obviously Loki. The teens can never sit still during meetings nor do they understand anything. So they aren't allowed to go. But Shuri and Wanda hadn't been told about the meeting, they'd just been told to stay home by Loki.

"Perfect…" Peter whispered to himself, smirking. "Loki, get ready, I'm Almost ready!"

"Oh lord save my soul…..Alright!" Loki then changed into Tony, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He immediately left to go down the hallway and hide in a room.

Peter squealed with delight as he had finally made the finishing touches to his arm and bent it in a way that made it look broken in 2 places.

"Perfect."

Peter decided to grab one of the weights from the gym and drop it on the floor to make it seem like he fell from the ceiling and hurt his arm. Once he would drop it, he would put it into the fake plant at the corner of the room and run back to his place.

"It's go time."

BANG

"Ahhhhhhh!" Peter screamed as he went to hide the weight, soon after dropping onto the floor in his stomach clutching his arm.

He began sobbing harshly and rolled around grabbing his arm so harshly his knuckles were white.

"Peter what are y- PETER!?"

"Oh my god! PETER! Hey, Hey! What happened!? ARE YOU OK?!"

Both Shuri and Wanda came running over to his side as he screamed in agony with tears pouring down his face.

"H-Help m-m-me! It hurts! *hiccup* It hurts s-so b-b-bad!" Peter sobbed.

'This is going great!' Peter thought.

"Peter look at me, you'll be ok. We are ganna get you some help ok?" Wanda soothed, but he saw the increasing panic in her eyes and Peters screams got louder.

"It's ok Peter, j-just look at me, focus on me." Shuri said calmly. But again, Peter could see her panicking.

Peter calmed down until

SNAP

"AUGHHHHHH!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs. Really, it was just a stick peter told Loki to snap into a microphone he had attached to his clothes.

Peter became a screaming, sobbing mess and began shaking which alarmed the girls.

"Peter! Hey hey hey! It's o-ok j-just look at me. Wanda! Go get help!" Shuri screamed as she went up to Peter trying to keep him still while running a hand through his hair. But it didn't help, Peter kept crying.

Wanda ran through the halls looking for someone until she saw Tony walking towards the kitchen.

"Tony! PeterIsHurtReallyReallyBadlyAndShuriAndIDontKnowWhatToDoAndHisArmSnappedAgainAndHeWasSobbingAndIDontKnowWhatToDo!" Wanda was hyperventilating.

"Wanda, I need to to calm down and tell me what happened. Deep breaths."

"Tony…"

"Yes?"

"PETER. IS. IN. EXCRUCIATING. PAIN."

"What!? Where!?"

Wanda just ran and Tony followed

"Peter…. PETE!" Tony yelled as he went to Peters side, who was still full on sobbing.

"Pete, underoos it'll be ok." Tony said pulling peter to a sitting position on the floor into his lap.

"It needs to be set before his advanced healing heals it wrong." Tony said under his quietly. Peter didn't care what happened as long as it would make him feel better.

"1…"

Shuri and Wanda looked at peter with tears on their eyes, not ready to hear Peters agonizing screams.

"2.."

Peters breaths became uneven and frantic.

"3..!"

Peters vision went white and instantly "passed out".

Then all of a sudden the door to the elevator opened up revealing Tony.

"Hey I forgot my-…" Toby paused. He saw another him holding a seemingly unconscious Peter while Shuri and Wanda were shouting in panic.

Everyone stopped and looked in Tony's direction.

"What the actual fuck is going on here." The real Tony spoke up, Ironman suit surrounding his body. "And what the guck ate you doing with my kid!?"

"I-I… uh.." Fake Tony stuttered.

"Who the hell are you!? And why is my kid uncon-" suddenly a bucket of glue poured onto Tony's suit, feathers following.

"This should be funny. But it's not. I am confused why is happening…" Shuri whispered to Wanda.

"That was meant for you Shuri…." Wanda whispered back. Her eyes wide and filled with confusion.

"Fuck this!" Tony said aiming his repulsers at the other him in front of him. "Let my kid go now and this doesn't have to get-"

Suddenly a bunch of balls cane from the ceiling crashing down onto Tony and his glue covered suit.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? LI-"

Loki then went back to his original form which made Tony even more confused and upset.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Wanda yelled.

"HONESTLY, ME NEITHER!" Shuri stated.

"Me Me Neither…" came Peters voice.

"PETER YOU'RE OK!" Tony, Shuri and Wanda exclaimed.

"It was a prank. I'm fine." Peter states with a straight face, moving his arm so that it's back to his normal form. Everyone in the room cringed.

"But I have no idea how this happened to you.."

"You mean to tell me, all of you were in on some sort of big prank and when I walked in you all accidentally pranked me by dumping glue and feathers on my suit, getting balls thrown at me and seeing my kid unconscious on the ground which nearly gave me a heart attack." Tony looked mad.

"Well for the record I didn't know there were any other pranks set up."

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FAVT YOU NEARLY GAVE US ALL A HEART ATTACK!"

"WELL THEY JUST RUINED YOUR SUIT!" Peter stood up pointing to Shuri and Wanda.

"EXCUSE ME!? YOURE BLAMING THIS ALL ON ME?" Wanda exclaimed.

"NOT EVERYTHING'S ABOUT YOU WANDA!" Shuri yelled.

Everyone began arguing while Loki just left.

Once again, the elevator door opened revealing the avengers.

"Tony whe-"

"THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU TO YOUR ROOMS! NO PHONES FOR A WEEK AND NO PATROLLING, OR HELPING OUT IN FIGHTS!" Tony yelled.

The teens grumbled and walked away.

"Awe, you're such a dad." Scott patted Tony's shoulder. "Ew, what's on your suit?!"

"Good luck washing that off." Tony said before stomping away.

.

.

.

Well this is interesting… and I'm not reading it over so if it's bad I don't care. BYEEEEEEEEE. PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE, SORRY 3

HEY GUYS! Ok so i realized, that i really, really like Peter one shots. Sooooo Im going to have a Peter oneshots series and this, so if you want a one shot like that it'll be in my Peter one shots collection


	4. Chapter 4: Memeology

Comment: Peter and shuri try to educate steve in the wonderful world of memes.

Please reference lots of memes. – Stark-staffie

Alright, lez do it.

Prompt: Peter and Shuri try and educate Steve with memes. (Idk how to word that…)

LES GET INTO IT.

EX DEEEEEEEE (I just had a bunch of sugar)

OoOoOo

Steve was just cooking lunch like every other normal day. Cooking for a house of super heros, some with huge appetites and others with enhanced metabolisms, plus there's two teenagers, it takes a while. Steve just settled on biking pasta and making meat sauce to go with it. All was going well until he decided to check his phone.

.

.

PeterliciousParkervicious: Hey Steve I'm hungry.

Steve: Hold on, I'm almost done kiddo.

PeterliciousParkervicious: whatcha making?

Steve: Pasta with meat sauce.

PeterliciousParkervicious: Sounds good, thanks Stevie :D

Steve: No problem kiddie. ;)

.

.

As soon as he was about to put his phone down he felt a kick in the back of his legs, causing him to fold over onto the ground.

"BAHAHAHA! YOU FOLDED HIM OH MY GOSH!" Peter cackled.

Shuri was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. "I-I can't breathe!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Steve just got up and stared at the two, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Once they calmed down they decided it was a good time to say something.

"How did you take down Captain America?" Shuri asked.

"Wha-" Steve was cut off by Peter.

"We shot him in ze legs because his shield iz the size of a dinner plate and he's an idiot."

Once again, the teens were laughing so hard they were crying.

"BROOOO IM DYING!" Shuri yelled through laughs.

Steve just stood there, a mix of hurt and confusion on a face.

"I'm ganna go…."

Peter then webbed his hands and legs together.

"Oh no you don't." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Peter what are you…?"

Shuri then stabbed him with a sedative, causing captain to go to sleep.

"Welp, I'm not carrying that, you can." Shuri said as she threw the needle onto the floor.

"Why me?"

"Because- I-I got homework." Shuri replied.

"What homework? You don't even go to fuckin- I'm ganna pretend you didn't even say that."

"You said it, own it."

"You've been watching too much doctor Phil."

"What do you mean, you said the exact same thing to Tony when he asked you to go to Germany." Shuri smirked. Peters eyes suddenly widened.

"How do you even know that!?"

"I have my ways….."

"Whatever."

"DON'T FORGET TO CARRY CAP!"

"Ok, ok. Yeesh."

OoOoOo

Steve opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a dark room. He was tied to a chair and there was duck tap over his mouth. The only light source was above his head, illuminating only him. Suddenly, there was a noise.

"Who's there?!" Cap tried to yell but forgot he had tape on his mouth, so it was muffled. Licking his lips though help the duck tape become loose enough to fall off.

"I said, who's there?" He tried again.

With a bit of hesitation, two figures seemed to have jumped down from the ceiling, landing in a super hero like pose. Only their silhouettes Could be seen in the darkness.

"Hello captain…" came a deep voice from the person on the right.

"What do you want." Steve boomed in a serious voice.

"I would like a couple things actually. Listen to me and I will set you free." The sound of a key rang throughout the room.

"You do realize I'm a part of the avengers right, I'm not going down without a fight."

"Oh, but we've already handled them." The other figure began talking. It was a low feminine voice.

"What the fuck did you do!" Steve voice raising, venom seeping from it.

"Let me get some things straight. I want you to pay attention, or else you might never see the light of day again. You don't want anything to happen to your loved ones now do you?" The females voice sounding sly.

"I'll do anything just don't hurt them." Steve pleaded.

"That's right. Now, we have a bit of things to teach you."

"So you better or prepared."

"Three…"

Steve began struggling in the chair, trying to break from the ties.

"Two…"

He struggled more, almost getting out until the chair strapped vibranium cuffs around his wrists.

"One…"

"Fuck!" Steve yelled.

Suddenly, the lights turned on revealing a laughing peter and Shuri.

"Language." Shuri laughed.

"F-Friday turn off intimidation mode!" Peter giggled.

"Alright, Peter."

Steve hadn't fully comprehended what had happened yet do he just, once again, stared at the teens until they calmed down.

"YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE!" Shuri cackled.

"O-oh my god. I'm dyinggg."

"What the hell!" Steve yelled. If he hadn't been restrained, he might've accidentally punch peter right in the face.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Chill grandpa, daaaaang." Peter actually looked kind of scared.

"Peter. Shuri. Unlock me now. Or I will tell tony to block your devices from the WiFi." Steve warned.

"How about, no." Shuri sassed back.

"You can't tell Tony anything while you're in this room. You can't get out without us." Peter had an evil gleam in his eyes, very uncharacteristic but so is everything that has happened today.

"Kids, seriously. What is this."

"School."

"What?"

"Welcome to your class of memeology." Shuri introduced.

"Meme-a-what?"

"Do you need hearing aids? We said memeology! That's what we will be teaching you!" Peter laughed.

"You shouldn't treat your elders like this." Steve said under his breath.

"I heard that Steve. Remember, super hearing. And technically we can say what we want because nobody can get in or out without this baby." Peter said swinging the key around his finger, smirking.

"Friday, play despacito." Peter and Shuri began doing fortnite dances.

Steve sent peter a glare that could kill, making Peter instantly flatter.

"Ok ok we will let you out just not yet, we gatta teach you. Sorry." Peter felt bad now. He just never really had authority over anyone since he's the youngest avenger and the youngest in the whole building. Peter was only 14 while Shuri was 16 so he always felt like he was babied.

"I don't have all day." Steve grumbled, still visibly angry.

"Ok damn." Peter mumbled.

Peter and Shuri walked up to a wall that just happened to have a smart board on it. In the board, it read memeology history.

"First things first, memes are an art. They are literally the reason I haven't drunk the bleach under the sink yet." Shuri stated.

"I'm sorry wha-" once again, Steve was interrupted.

"Was it lemon flavored?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know it." Shuri winked.

"Eskitit!" Peter fist pumped Shuri.

Steve looked pale, he didn't know whether or not Peter and Shuri were joking.

"Are you guys suicidal…?" He asked.

Peter and Shuri just looked at each other.

"We got a lot of work to do…." Shuri face palmed.

After about 30 minutes of Steve being concerned for Peter and Shuri's mental health and the teens trying to explain, the teens just decided to begin teaching.

"Dead memes. Don't bring them up or I will hang myself with toilet tissue and drink that bleach over there in the corner." Shuri stated.

"Ok ok hold on I'm still confused with what this so called "meme" is. Like what's the point?" Steve asked.

"Not everything has a point, nor needs one. But memes are pretty much what modern day kids who aren't uncultured swines like to look at or watch as entertainment." Peter concluded.

"So a joke…?"

"No it's a fucking ART! THEY ARE LIFE! Damn, you're slow." Shuri sighed.

Steve just looked as if he'd been slapped across the face.

"I'm sorry Steve." Shuri said sincerely. "It's just been a stressful week."

"You're a 16 year old who doesn't have to pay bills, doesn't go to school, and gets to play in labs all day inventing stuff. While I just got embarrassed several times, knocked out, and "kidnapped" in my own fucking home to a room in the same building I didn't even know existed. Wtf do u mean it's been a stressful week?" Steve asked in a stern yet soft voice.

"Who else do you think cut out all these memes and put them all over the walls?" She asked, genuinely feeling bad for saying that to Steve.

Steve then noticed how the room was completely covered in a bunch of memes from Jones BBQ and foot massage to Fuck your chicken strips.

"Wow…" Steve said with a straight face, looking kind of bored. He then yawned.

"I know right, isn't it amazing!?" Peter jumped around excitedly, accidentally knocking over a glass full of water.

"THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Shuri yelled.

Steve's eyes widened. Steve knew Peters parents were dead and thought it would be a sensitive topic. But when peter busted out laughing along with Shuri, Steve just about died. He had enough.

"Let me out right now! I am serious! You guys are driving me crazy!"

The teens stopped laughing and stared at him. Their expression blank.

"Would you like a sprite cranberry?" Peter asked after a long uncomfortable silence.

"What?"

"Seems as if you aren't a very comprehending person. This will take a while. Your dinner will be fucking chicken strips and a sprite cranberry." Shuri said as she started heading towards the door.

"Fuck your damn chicken strips." Steve retorted.

Slowly, peter and Shuri turned towards Steve with the biggest grins on their faces.

"OMG STEVIE YOURE GETTING IT!" Peter and Shuri squealed as they hugged Steve.

"Um…?!" Steve was not used to hugs. Felt kind of nice coming from the teens.

"I think you'll live to see another day." Shuri wiped a fake tear off he face.

"Teenagers." Steve rolled his eyes.

OoOoOo

Steve had been sleeping, and was rudely woken up to a kid screaming Gucci gang. Startled Steve choked on his drool and went into a coughing fit.

"Morning Cap! It turns out we forgot to turn off the stove while you were cooking and knocked you out, so Tony came home to a mini fire and the rest of the team locked us in our rooms for the night. So…. You're ganna have to deal with this knock off Aldi radon bran called "wheat flakes with raisins". No milk by the way."

"Peter can you at least unchain me. Please."

"Fine."

Peter then unchanged the cuffs and Steve was free from his seat.

"Thank you." Steve smiled and stretched.

"We aren't done. This process is going too slow for my liking so grab your clout goggles and bleach because you're in for a treat."

"What do y-"

"Ok." Peter interrupted and shoved some technologically enhanced clout goggles onto Steve's face and played a vine compilation in that was set to repeat 50 times before Steve can stop watching. It was a bit brainwashing, but beneficial to their goal of making Ateve somewhat a meme god.

"Looks like my work here is done." Peter wiped his hands on his pants and left the room.

OoOoOo

(8 hours later)

The clout goggles were finally retracted from Steve's face after 8 hours of memes. Steve was horrified yet intrigued by them, but he also memorized every single one. Shuri and peter then walked in with some more bran flakes and began quizzing Steve in the vines and memes he had watched.

"Ok Steve, test time!" Shuri cheered.

"Yippe." Steve was exhausted and tired, staring at a screen up close and non stop for 8 hours makes you exhausted. "Wait, FRIDAY GET TONY!"

"Steve we disabled Friday for you." Peter responded.

"Damn it."

"Anyways, we are going to start off the vine/meme and you will finish it. You fail, you don't leave." Shuri stated.

"You brainwashed me with your crap, I'm going to get it right. Just let me leave this room." Steve was getting desperate.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" peter began.

"How many hoes are in my store? I knoWwWw you're fucking." Steve replied, wondering where he went wrong end up here.

"I got it bitches!" Shuri read.

"ChocolateVanillaSwirlWithCookieCrunchFlakes!"

"Wow he's actually pretty good." Peter said out loud.

Peter and Shuri kept testing Steve for a good 4 hours until they were exhausted.

"I think he is on the right path to becoming a meme god." Shuri told peter.

"Alright grandpa we have one more test. Avengers dinner. We need you to act like the best meme lord there was in the house hold. But first take a shower, you smell like ass." Peter concluded as he unlocked the door slowing Steve to come out.

As Steve walked out he swore he heard the birds singing and the sun was shining through the window, the most beautiful scenery outside an-

"Grandpa, snap out of it. It's almost dinner." Shuri laughed.

"Ugh." Steve groaned.

OoOoOo

"Steve! Where have you been?" Sam asked as Steve approached the kitchen table. Everyone's eyes went to look back at him.

"I-uh-I don't really know Per se… but I'm back and that's what matter right?" Steve scratched the back of his head which was still wet from his shower.

Everyone just stared quizzically, accept for the teens which had a smirk on their faces. T'Challa noticed this and rolled his eyes.

The dinner was relatively going well until, peter dropped his glass on the floor.

.

.

(Flashback)

"I know right, isn't it amazing!?" Peter jumped around excitedly, accidentally knocking over a glass full of water.

"THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Shuri yelled.

Steve's eyes widened. Steve knew Peters parents were dead and thought it would be a sensitive topic. But peter began busting out laughing with Shuri.

(End flashback)

.

.

Steve smirked.

"THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

The room went dead silent until Steve Peter and Shuri bursted our laughing.

"Mom I have something to tell you." Steve said looking directly at Natasha.

"What the fu-"

"I got an a-bor-tion." Steve said as he danced like a robot.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Steve then saw a pile of printed memes Shuri and Peter had brought and threw them all over the table.

"Hide ya kids, hide ya wife, because Steve's woke fuckers!" Throwing on his clout goggles Peter Shuri and Steve began doing Fortnite dances around the table.

"What."

"The."

"Fuck."

Everyone was staring in shock as the usually boring grandpa has turned into a meme god.

"Friday, play despacito!"

Steve began doing the worm while Shuri did Orange justice and Peter was shooting.

One the song turned off, the teens and Steve walked away to their rooms like nothing happened.

"…"

"…"

*cough*

"…"

"I'm sorry, WHAT THE FU-"

.

.

.

THE END. THANKS FOR READINGGG. SEND MORE PROMPTS IN THE COMMENTSSSS. LIVE YOU ALL.


	5. Chapter 5: Lip Sync Battle

Comment: Peters school holds a Lip Sync kinda thing and MJ dares Peter to do it with her and they do the performances that Tom Holland and Zendaya did. Aka Umbrella and 24 K. And Tony finds out about it and tells the others (avengers, Pepper, May ect) and they go and watch it and Peter totally beats everyone hands down? -SeaWeedBrian

Prompt: Peter(14) is in a lip Sync battle and Tony find out (along with his teen friends. Didn't catch on, it's Shuri (16) and Wanda (17) )

Yup. I can do that. *cracks knuckles* les go.

Oh yeah, Peter's 14 in this, Because I want him to be and I can do that.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

It was a average day in hell, aka Peters school. The average day for Peter was full of taunting, humiliation, and embarrassment from his bully, Flash. Not to mention all the other kids just watching as Flash would mentally and physically hurt Peter. So naturally, he dreaded going to school every day. Every time his alarm went off to wake him up for school, Peter always hated having to get out of bed; Except for what he knew would happen at the end of the day.

He'd get to go to the Tower or compound with Tony and the Avengers.

Surprisingly, they all accepted him with open arms. Though they weren't fond of the fact he was a kid, they loved him to bits. Shuri was 16, though she was a kid, she didn't really fight in battles; She provided information during battles and helped with technology and other things for enhanced individuals. Wanda was 18 but she was just barley an adult so she was also a little babied, but not as much as Peter.

They treated him as if he were their own child. They always would do activities he loved, even if they were childish, discipline him when necessary, and make sure he was ok.

They even gave him "the talk" once they noticed him voice started to get slightly lower. Let's just say it consisted of a lot of embarrassing moments, and laughter from all the male avengers.

Anyways, Peter hadn't felt like getting up today. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he always felt that way when he woke up. Living in an old apartment in Queens does have its downsides sometimes.

Reluctantly Peter got dressed and ready for school.

"Don't forget to grab something to eat!" May yelled before he left.

Peter rolled his eyes and took an apple, he then hugged May sincerely. "I larb you May ." He smiled.

"Larb you to honey." She held him tight.

A few seconds later they let go.

"Bye, May!" Peter smiled as he ran out the door.

OoOoOo

Peter made it right before the bell had rung. The subway was a little behind schedule that day, and he could afford another tardy on his record.

It was the usual boring day in class, lectures, homework, taunting from all of his peers.

Until, it wasn't.

"Alright class," The teacher announced. "We will be hosting a new annual Lip Sync Battle for our school fund raiser!"

Cheers exploded throughout the room.

Peter turned to look at Ned with a terrified look on his face, only earning a laugh from his friend.

Peter always hated the lip sync battles. Several kids were picked from a raffle that you had no choice in entering, and if you were picked from the raffle you get to choose who else has to do it. He had always gotten drawn each year but always made up a fake excuse to not do it. It always gave his classmates yet another thing to tease him for. They always called him a wimp and coward because of it. This also proved that his bullies could do whatever they wanted and Peter would never do anything about it, making him an easy target. (My poor smol bean)

This was a nightmare for all shy/introverted people around the school. And with Peters Parker luck (trade mark) of course he would be the unlucky soul to get picked.

"The raffle will begin tomorrow morning and there will be a total of 6 names picked. That evening, the raffle winners will get to pick who else has to do it with them!" The teacher announced.

Flash, being the dick wad he is, asked, "Can we nominate people? Because I really think Parker would love to do this. After all, not like he has any other way to help donate because he's poor!"

The class laughed and Peter bowed his head so nobody could see the embarrassment in his face. Ned shot him a sympathetic glance. But as usual, the class laughed even louder as they saw his red cheeks.

"Mister Thompson, that's enough." The teacher scolded. "Anyways, as I was saying, each student is expected to raise at least $100 (£77.20) in the next 3 weeks. Alright class dismissed!"

All the students poured out of there class heading toward the next hour. Peter just slowly strode down the hallway. Just by that one comment, Peters day had been completely and utterly, ruined. He knows he shouldn't let it get to him, but it's not his fault he's not made of money. And he hated how people judged him by things he can't control.

'This is going to be a long week' Peter sighed.

After school, he headed to the Avengers Tower where he was greeted with the whole team sitting on the couch watching Birdbox. Usually he would greet them and sit with them but he wasn't in the mood. He was also unintentionally wearing a "resting-bitch-face" as he kicked off his shoes, and threw his backpack on the ground accidentally knocking over a vase. For once in his life,

He didn't care.

"Hey Kidd- Hey! You can't just walk off after breaking that vase!" Tony stood up and walked after him only to be stopped by him turning around. Peter had an annoyed look on his face and flipped him off only to continue to his room.

"Damn kid, your mood swings are harsh." Clint whistled.

That earned a chuckle from everyone and a web to the mouth for Clint.

"Fuck you."

Peter then disappeared into the hallway.

"Damn that was very out of character." Scott added, eyes still wide with shock.

"You think? Maybe just a rough day." Bruce piped up.

"Or you know, teenager mood swings." Natasha smirked.

"Oh my god!" Tony groaned and sat back down. "This is one reason I hate having a teenage kid. I can't deal with the moods."

Wanda and Shuri new better than that though. Peter, no matter what age, would never do anything like that without a good reason. Something must really be bugging him.

The two teens sneakily got up and followed Peter to his room.

They saw as Peter shut and locked the door and took that as their cue to go into the vents above his room.

Peter's senses were already going off like crazy for no reason, so he decided not to pay any mind to them. After all, he was in one of the most secure facilities in the world. So, he let out all his anger from the days events.

After being a tornado of rage for an hour, he had looked and saw the mess he made. He ripped his pillows, tore his blankets in half, broke his lava lamp, and there was a hole in the wall.

Great. He decided to go to sleep and hoped that his mood would just blow over.

Wanda and Shuri saw the whole thing and couldn't help but wonder, what could've brought this on?

"C'mon Shuri, we gatta tell Tony what's up." Wanda whispered.

"Alright, lets go." Shuri replied.

OoOoOo

Once again, Peter dragged himself out of bed hating the awful school day waiting ahead of him. But he woke up in the Avengers tower which wasn't so bad.

Until he remembered his room.

Panic overwhelmed him and he started freaking out. "Oh my god! Mr. Stark is ganna be so mad!" Peter began biting his nails and pushing his hair back in panic.

"Peter, you seem to be in distress. Should I call for assistance?" F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke.

"No!" Peter quickly snapped.

"Calling for assistance."

"F.R.I.D.A.Y! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

Soon enough, Wanda, Shuri, and Tony came into the room. They all paused and looked around.

"What."

"The."

"Fuck."

It was silent until Peter began saying apologies like there's no tomorrow.

"Mr. Stark! I-I'm so so-sorry! Sorry! I uh- I don't know what came Over me- I- I'm sorry! I didn't mea-"

Tony senses the panic attack about to come on and knelt down in front of Peter. "Hey hey, it's ok Pete. Everyone gets upset sometimes. It's fine, we can fix it, ok?" Tony soothed.

"I'm sorry!" Peter cried.

"Hey, it's ok. Just breathe. I'm not mad."

"O-ok." Peter hugged Tony. This earned a chorus of awes from Wanda and Shuri.

"Hey, Peter? If you don't mind us asking…why were you so mad yesterday?" Wanda questioned.

Peter hesitated. "Just a kid at school. He's always bugging me. Nothing to worry about."

"What?" All three of them said as they stared at Peter.

"You're being bullied!?"

"That ass hole!"

"I will choke them to death with my bare hands!"

Peter's eyes widened. "No! Don't hurt him! That's never the answer!" Peters innocent eyes flashed sadness.

"Peter, bullying is never right. Why didn't to tell us?" Shuri asked while softly grabbing his hand.

"You guys literally just threatened his life." Peter's expression went blank.

Silence.

"Ok well, besides that, why didn't you tell us?" Wanda asked.

"Because I can handle it." Peter bluntly stated.

"Not alone!"

"I beg to differ."

"You need help."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Negative."

"Peter! Don't hold this stuff too yourself! We will get to the bottom of this!" Tony stated.

"It's not that deep Da-Tony!"

"Not that deep my ass!"

"That sounded weird."

Tony put a hand over his face. "Damn. Sorry."

"Whatever. I need to get ready for school guys so get out. I need to shower." Peter said quietly. "Please?"

"Alright Spider-baby." Tony clapped his shoulders.

They all then walked out towards the living room.

"We will get to the bottom of this." Tony smirked.

"Damn straight."

"Duh."

They all high-fived .

OoOoOo

Peter went to his first hour dreading the results for the LipSync Battle winners. Everyone sat anxiously in their seats eager to see if they won.

"Why the frick is everyone here glad to do this? You'd think since this is a school on nerds there'd be more introverted people who wouldn't want to take part in this." Peter whispered to Ned, earning a chuckle.

"Well, Peter. The nerds at this school all just happen to like attention. So, you're kinda screwed buddy." Ned replied, still giggling.

The bell rang and the morning announcements began.

"Goooooood morning students of, uh, Midtown High School! Welcome to a great new day of learning! Birthday for today are Azalea Macavoy, Hudson Wozniak, and Marisa Bailey! Happy birthday to you all!"

Peter tuned out the rest until it got to the raffle winners.

"And the winners for our raffle areeeee… Kaden Katniski, Billy Dunks, Shithead Barens (If you don't get that reference, LeaVE), Kathryn Willows, Michelle Jones, and Flash Thompson! Congratulations to our winners! Each winner will pick another person to also join the battle by the end in first hour! Have a great day Midtown!"

Peter was overjoyed that finally, he wasn't picked! The first year in, forever that he doesn't have to go through more embarrassment!

Who was he kidding. This wasn't even the main reason he was bullied so nothing much would change. Who cares! Peter want going to let that ruin his day, he was beyond happy, he was beyond excited, he was-

"I dare you, Parker."

"What."

"If I'm doing this, you are going to do this with me or I will tell Stark all of your secrets and everything about you." Michelle quickly added.

"What the f-" Peter was interrupted by Michelle yelling across the room to the teacher.

"Hey , Peter's dOInG it with me!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh alright, let me notify the office."

The teacher then went over to the phone and dialed the offices number.

Peter was fuming.

"Michelle what the fuck!?" He whisper shouted. "I've been picked every year, and the one year I'm not, you make me do this!?" Peter clenched his fists so tightly he almost snapped his fingers.

"Ok, loser. You're doing it. And don't take my threats as a joke. I will not hesitate to call Stark." She said in a monotone voice, instantly looking back at her book.

Now, Peter was livid. But Michelle was terrifying if you didn't listen to her and Peter was not about to go that route. She can kill anyone with that glare if hers.

"Fuck you michelle!" Peter whispered shouted once more.

She just turned, smiled, and flipped him off.

"Hey, Penis Parker! You're actually ganna do it this year?" Flash teases and everyone laughed. "Well prepare to loose to this awesomeness!" Flash the flexed his non existent muscles to Peter.

Peter literally had more muscle than him before he was Spiderman.

"Alright, Flash. I really don't care." Peter buried his head in his hands.

"Awe, sure you do. You never have, nor will beat me in anything Penis." Flash smirked and nudged Peter's shoulder harshly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Eugene."

The class started and Peter already wanted to just end his life.

OoOoOo

-after school-

Peter had begun to walk to the tower when he came across a toy store. In the window was an iron man helmet like one he had when he was little.

He smiled and continued walking. He remembered when he had gone to the stark expo wearing it. He remembered how Tony had saved him. He should tell Tony that when he got back to the tower. 'Hah, his entrance was so dramatic too. With the robots taking apart his suit, the dancers, the-the dancers?' Peter then thought about how he needed dancers for his LipSync Battle. Though Peter was going to dread doing this, he was at least going to make it good. "Dancers, perfect!" Peter accidentally yelled that out loud and everyone stopped to stare at him.

He felt his cheeks get red as he apologized.

"M-uh-My bad. I-I'll go now…"

OoOoOo

"Hey guys! I gatta go now bye!" Peter greeted once he got to the tower.

"Oh he-" Tony was cut off one Peter ran out of the room.

"Well, Damn." Tony scoffed. Rhodey just laughed. "Did you fix his room, Tony?"

"Duh. He can't be sleeping in that mess."

"May I just ask, why does he get a room with a lab attached but I only get one with a bathroom?" Rhodey asked.

"Well, if you must know, you aren't very into this sciencey stuff. Plus what else do you even want attached to your room?" Tony asked slightly amused.

"Well if you must know." Rhodey flipped his non existent hair. Tony snorted. "I would like a spa."

"A…spa?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck?" Tony openly laughed.

"What? You have your preferences and I have mine!"

"But why a fucking spa?"

"I liked to feel relaxed alright?"

"You know that's what a bed's for."

"But I would like to feel rich too!"

"You're best friends with a billionaire."

"Fuck you, Tony."

"I have a Fiancé."

"Oh my god, bye."

Tony just laughed as Rhodey went to his room. "A fucking spa?"

OoOoOo

"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, what's the dance company Tony hired for his Expo?" Peter asked while watching YouTube for dance move ideas.

F.R.I.D.A.Y proceeded to tell Peter who the dancers were and there numbers. Peter then called them under Tony's name and obviously using his money for bribery to participate in such a stupid school activity.

Eventually they agreed and decided to practice every day from 3pm-5:30pm (15:00-17:30) on week days and 3pm-6:30pm (15:00-18:30) on weekends.

Peter had been taking gymnastics and dance classes his whole life, so he knew how to dance, but of course he never told anyone about it.

For crying out loud his family was the Avengers! (and May but she's the one who signed him up so…) So why would they care about his dance and gymnastics skills.

Anyways, Peter needed to pick out a song for his dance but couldn't think of one, so he ran downstairs…

On the ceiling.

"GUYS!" Peter yelled. Everyone screamed and grabbed there weapons aiming them at Peter. Peter's eyes widened as he slowly dropped upside down on his web, hands up in surrender.

The Avengers visibly sighed in relief and dropped their weapons.

"Baby or spiders, I did not here you coming. I apologize for threatening you with my hammer." Thor apologized.

Peter smiled and hugged Thor, but it was a bit awkward since he was still upside down.

"It's ok, Thor. Anyways, I came to ask you guys what some good songs are." They all looked at him quizzically, but nobody question the random question.

"Um," Natasha spoke first. "I like Lana Del Ray's songs. I like her low alto female voice. It's soothing."

Peter likes dancing to her songs, but he didn't think his school would think it's very exciting.

"Singing in the rain by Gene Kelly," Steve quickly answered. "That song's great, but it's never on the radio."

"I'm sorry, but who's Gene Kelly?" Peter asked. (Honestly idk who he is either)

"The best singer ever." Steve stated with a hurt look on his face. Bucky just laughed and patted his back. "Steve, buddy. It's 2019…" he stated still laughing.

"Anyways, anymore recommendations?" Peter asked flipping himself right side up.

"Umbrella by Rihanna." Wanda stated staring at Peter intensely. "If you need this song for something, you will use it. Even if you don't need it for something you will listen to it first or else," Wanda proceeds to use her powers to choke Clint. "I will not hesitate to do this to you Peter."

Everyone stared at her with eyes full of fear as she let Clint go. Peter's eyes were wide and he ran back to his room.

"He knows I was joking, right?" Wanda laughed.

Everyone, besides Natasha, slowly backed away out of the room. Wanda didn't seem to care, she was too busy laughing.

"Looks like umbrella is the song." Peter whispered to himself in his room, his wide dancing brown eyes full of fear.

OoOoOo

After the first week of dance rehearsals, the team began to get suspicious. Peter had even declined that happy picked him up. Tony had decided to call May who also had no clue what was going on. So Tony being, well, Tony, began to take the surveillance videos from Karen. Gatta love the baby monitor protocol. Anyways, Tony checked videos from the last week to see if something was happening during patrols.

But he found nothing. The footage was looped. Which meant Peter knew what he was doing and was hiding something.

He then proceeded to call an emergency team meeting with the team to see what was going on.

"Midget King, why are we here?" Clint asked as he picked his nails with an arrow.

"Because, something's going on with peter and he won't tell us what it is." Tony stated bluntly, choosing to ignore Clint's comment.

"What do you mean something's going on," Wanda questioned. "Was it something you observed or was it something he said?"

"It's something he did. I noticed he's been a little, off lately and isn't coming here on time. He was supposed to be here by 3, and it's 4:30 And then he runs back to his house and is absolutely exhausted. May told me he's been seeming a little anxious too. Anyways," Tony continued as he paced the room. "So I looked at his surveillance footage in the suit and it's looped. He did it on purpose. So clearly, whatever this is he doesn't want us to know."

Silence went over the group.

"Do you think it's something that could be a possible threat to him?" Natasha asked, worry laced in her voice.

"Possibly," Tony cleared his throat and clasped his hands together as he leaned on the wall. "But I want you all to keep a lookout, Alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Tony concluded.

"Wait, what's the baby monitor protocol?" Shuri laughed.

Tony just smirked in return and began playing Peter's impersonations of Thor and his practice for talking to Liz.

Everyone broke down into fits of laughter, Thor's being the loudest.

"Baby oF Spiders is very humorous." Thor smiled widely.

"Gets it from the best!" Tony cheered.

"He's not even yours by blood." Bruce stated bluntly.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Scott asked shrugging.

Tony smiled slightly.

OoOoOo

Peter was walking to the dance studio from school the next day when all of a sudden happy pulled up beside him and shoved him into the car.

"Hey-"

"Kid we need to talk." Happy stated harshly. "You haven't been around much lately and you're more distant." Happy abruptly began to increase the speed of the car. "Spill kid. Or else I'll have the two super spies watch you at all times."

"Even in the bathroom?!" Peter's eyes widened.

"Hey you never know what kind of creepy middle aged man might be lurking in there."

"Ew! Happy!"

"What? I'm just saying. Anyways, spill kid."

Peter took a deep breath and sighed. "It's just- stuff at school. Nothing to worry about." Peter later his head on the window.

Happy sighed and stopped the car. "Alright fine. But where are you going right now and why haven't you wanted to ride in here?"

"B-because I'm busy. It's just some stuff I'm not ready to talk about yet, Happy." Peter began to squirm under his seat belt. "But I need to get there soon so just drop be off right here please."

"Dang it kid, those eyes can make anyone's heart melt." Happy mumbled to himself.

Obviously Peter heard because of his enhanced hearing.

"Alright kid. Out. You better be at the tower by 6 or I will send out all the Avengers to find you." Happy grumbled.

Peter smiled widely, "Thanks happy! Bye!" He said as he got out the car next to the old pizza place.

As soon as Happy pulled away, Peter began to sprint towards the dance studio.

OoOoOo

"Maybe a bully at school, I'm guessing. I don't really know much about his school life but it's a possibility." Happy said in the speaker he put in then car so the team heard every word.

"If it is, I have my guns polished and ready." Natasha stated with a glare on her face as she picked her nails with a knife.

"I'll come too for the brat." Sam rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not I don't want him to be bullied."

"We can't kill a kid. Plus, I can just go in disguise or something and find some information. His school is always needs substitutes so it won't me hard."

"Alright, but the baby of spiders must be kept safe so if you see a bully, I will come and smash them with my hammer."

"Thor, these are kids the age of new borns from where you're from. You can not kill babies." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You can't kill kids at all!" Scott said.

"Um, did we come in at the wrong time?" Wanda asked as her and Shuri began walking away from the team which was talking about murdering children. "Because, I mean we can leave if you-"

"Nonono, I-it's Fine. These idiots are just, um, talking about how Peter's being bullied at school." T'Challa concludes as he casually sat on the couch.

"HE'S WHAT!?" Shuri and Wanda screamed. "HE SAID HE WAS FINE."

"When has the kid really ever been honest about his feelings." Rhodey dead panned.

There was a beat of silence.

"He's got a point." Clint stated.

"Anyways, so am I going to the school tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Sure."

"I don't care."

"Good luck being a high school teacher shorter than all of the kids there. They won't listen to you."

"I'm taller than Peter!"

"But Peter's short to!"

"You guys suck."

"And you swallow."

"Look, I know I was a playboy but I am not ga-"

"Tony! There are children present!"

Needless to say, Shuri and Wanda left the room and started performing their own investigation.

OoOoOo

"Welcome, class! I'm AKA your sub for today." Tony states. He was wearing a black wig that was inn a man bun and hazel eye contacts with a mask the changed his face. Some of the students whispered how "hot" he was. But again, wasn't something Tony wasn't used too. "Anyways, what class is this?"

"This is Accelerated Chemistry II." A kid with dark hair, tan skin, and a shorter stature announced cockily. Tony couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Cool. Well today I'm not giving you what this teacher said. So tell me, how's life?"

The students seemed to like this sub so their hands went up.

"Uh you in the blue shirt with blonde hair." Tony called.

"Ok well, I guess I'm excited for my vacation I'm going on. And I just found out some other drama in the school and I could use some of their words for blackmail. And the annual Lip Sync Battle is coming up, and we have three kids from our class . Oh and we also have-" The girl was interrupted.

"Annual Lio Sync Battle? Whats that?" Tony was very interested in this.

This time, the dark hair tan boy interrupted. "Well, it's pretty much what the title says. You Lip Sing- But! You also have to dance and set a stage get props and stuff. You know. And obviously I'm going to win against Penis Parker over here, so it'll be fun."

Everyone in the room laughed at the comment, accept for Tony in disguise. He saw Peter burry his head in his hands in embarrassment.

They were bullying his kid and he never new about it.

Tony walked over to Peter and crouched down and slowly, he lifted his head. Tony gave him a warm smile. "Hey bud. Do me a favor and knock 'em dead." Tony said quiet enough to only he would hear, and Peter smiled. Tony then set out a fist and they first bumped which earned a genuine smile both boys. Tony then proceeded to walk to the front of the class.

"Well, kid. What's your name?" Tony asked flash, who was smirking stupidly.

"Eugene "Flash" Thompson, sir." He stated.

"Well, Eugene, I suppose it might be humiliating once Peter here, was it, beats you in the LipSync Battle coming up. Oh trust me. I'll be there." Tony's smile fell off his face and fell to a creepy, "I'll fuck you up" face.

Everyone in the room went silent and their jobs were dropped.

"With all due and respect, sir, I don't think you'll be allowed. " A girl from the back said. Just for a second, Tony took off the facial recognition mask and winked at the class, who all let out a loud gasp. Peter was still looking down when he took it off so he knew nothing. Tony quickly put it back of as fast as he took it off.

"Y-y-you're-"

"Yeah. Say my name and I will not hesitate to rob you from a chance at a good life." Tony glared at the kid.

That's when Peter's head snapped up.

"Anyways, shall we continue?"

OoOoOo

"So," Shuri began. "You're saying, there's a LipSync Battle at Peter's school that he is participating in and not only that but he's getting bullied by this kid named "Flash" and all of his classmates?" Shuri quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tony hated seeing his kid like that. He looked so miserable and helpless. He wondered how long that had been going on for.

"I'm ready to kill when you are." Wanda quirked.

"Look, we can kill him once we go to the Battle. It's coming up soon and I want all of us to go there." Tony smiled.

"Oh my god! Can I make posters!?" Shuri squealed.

"I'll get the bouquet of flowers to throw on the stage when he finishes!" Wanda smiled brightly.

"Alright, kids." I'll go tell the others."

OoOoOo

Soon enough, the day rolled around when the event took place. Peter was behind stage waiting for his name to be called out until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around fast and saw all the Avengers standing right there.

"What the fu-"

"Let me stop you right there, baby face." Sam said. The rest laughed.

"You really thought you could hide this from your dearest family?"

"Hah, you thought, thot. Like for real what are you wearing?" Shuri giggled at his suit and tie.

"Lookin' snazzy my friend." Bucky winked and smiled.

"Fuck you guys." Peter whisper yelled.

"And last but not least, Peter Parker!"

"I gatta go. I hate you all." He said hurriedly as he went to the stage.

The Avengers took their seat in the front row and waited for Peter to come out. And when he did they screamed his name. Steve seemed pleased with his song choice and cheered.

"Yes! WOOOO!"

"Shut yo grandpa!"

"Wow, I'm offended."

But then Peter went back strange and a bunch of background dancers came on and started dancing to a different song.

And then they saw Peter.

Tony spit out his pop while Thor and the teens started laughing so hard they began to sob. The rest of the Avengers were in stunned silence.

Once Peter started dancing on MJ, Tony lost it.

"WOOOOO, THAT'S MY KID!" He laughed hysterically once he visibly saw Peter's cheeks reden. A bunch of girls in the audience were screaming and clapping once they saw his muscles and his dancing skills. Peter then started dancing with the background dancers. Sam and Clint had their phones out, recording all of this whole laughing for blackmail purposes. Once Peter finished his final flip the crowd went wild and the Avengers all stood up and cheered.

Loudly.

Very loudly.

"THAT'S MY KID!"

"YES PETE! SLAY!"

"WOOOOOO!"

"BITCH YES, WOO!"

"THIS KID IS BETTER THAN YOUR'S!"

Wanda and Shuri ran on stage and kissed each one of his cheeks. His face grew impossibly reder, but he knew it was just to embarrass him. Some people in the audience were shocked with their mouths hanging open while others were just cheering loudly.

Obviously Peter was the winner and Tony snatched the trophy from the teacher and handed it to Peter.

"HE-"

"Shut your trap teach. You know he won."

Tony then pulled Peter into a side huh and took the mic.

"Well, Flash. Go suck an egg because my kid won!" Tony childishly stuck his tongue out and lifted Peter, earning a roar from the crowd. Flash and his family all had their mouths hanging open.

"I love you dad." Peter smiled and hugged Tony."

"I love you too, son." Tony pulled Peter into an impossibly tight hug.

"I GOT IT ON VIDEO!" Clint yelled from the crowd. Peter's eyes widened impossibly wide and Tony through his head back and laughed.

.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING U GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALLLLL. PLEASE LEAVE A PROMPT BECAUSE IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. BYE!


	6. Momo Challenge (READ AUTHORS NOTE)

Ok well I'm completely and utterly terrified about the Momo challenge. But then I turned that into an idea. Wut if the Momo challenge was real and she actually came to kill kids.

Considering the fact she targets kids like me and younger I'm petrified rn but it'll be an interesting story! I'll start doing Comment prompts after this one I promise!

For those of you who don't know what the Momo Challenge is, The "Momo Challenge" is a hoax and urban legend about a nonexistent social media challenge that was spread on Facebook and other media outlets. It was reported that children and adolescents were being enticed by a user named Momo to perform a series of dangerous tasks including violent attacks and suicide.

Pretty much she tells kids if you don't kill your self she'll kill your family. Anyways let's get right into it!

WATCH THE VIDEO (if there is one. There won't be if you're reading from ) AT YOUR OWN RISK! IM SERIOUS.

Prompt: Momo challenge is real and she comes after the Avengers teens.

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"Momo, Momo, Momo's going to kill you….

Momo, Momo, Momo's going to kill you…."

It happened all at once. To all the teens. None of them told anyone, not even each other.

"At night she'll come, when you're in bed, and in the morning, you'll be dead…."

It started when all of them were watching YouTube. Different times. Different days. It popped up.

Her distorted, crazy looking face. Her eyes bulged out of her skull while her bags were dark as charcoal. Her smile was tilted up into a wicked grin that pulled at her stretched skin. Her hair was thin and dark, whips of it coming over her ghostly forehead as she seemed to stare into each kids eyes. The song of an innocent sounding child singing began to play and each listened oh so closely.

"Momo, Momo, Momo's going to kill you…."

It had now been 3 days of constant texts. Texts of gruesome pictures of slaughtered families. Texts of threats and insults. Texts of dangerous things they needed to do to keep their family safe. The adults of the team began to notice the change in the teens behavior, but nobody knew what to do. Momo has begun to get to them, crawling under their skin and brainwashing them into her sick game.

"Do you wanna know a surprise…Look into her eyes…."

They had all given up. Sick and tired of all of these twisted games. Sick and tired of the threats. Sick and tired of acting like everything was ok. Sick of being scared. They all decided to take things into their own hands.

"I won't lie…You're going to die…."

Shuri took a razor. Sliced so hard that he cut 3 big veins, killing her in 3 minutes. Her eyes glazed over and a frown on her face as she laid in a pool of her own blood.

"Momo, Momo, Momo's going to kill you…"

Wanda took pills. 35 sleeping pills in total. She overdosed and died in 5 minutes, laying in her bed with a terrified expression crossing her features.

"If you don't believe….You think she's made of stone…."

Peter hung himself. With his own webs in his room he and Mr. Stark had worked so hard to perfect. He died with tears leaking from his eyes and a blank, emotionless expression.

"She will get you…When you're home alone….

Momo, Momo, Momo's going to kill you…"

.

.

.

OoOoOo

Welp. I'm not sleeping tonight. That was legit the fastest I've written. It took me 10 minutes. Anyways, stay safe everyone, please.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepy Time Chaos

Comment: Big mean guy with magic puts all the adults to sleep and the kids must find a way to take down the guy (and when everyone wakes up people are like "WTF SPIDERMAN AND SCARLET WHICH WERE AWAKE THEYRE NOT EVEN 18 THAN!")

Alright so I'm very confused on what the words in the parentheses mean because it doesn't make any sense, but I'm assuming it means that like everyone's shocked they defeated the bad guy even though they are so young.

(I'm very sorry if it's not what you want!) :c

ANYWAYS!

Promt: Peter and Wanda defeat a bad guy without the team

Prompt by federicamolinelli

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"Uno!" Tony smirked as he placed down his yellow card. The other groaned and rolled their eyes.

Yesterday, Shuri and T'Challa had to go back to Wakanda for some important business matters, which Wanda and Peter were not happy about in the slightest. They hugged for a while and had to be forcefully separated by Captain. Wanda also had bought them bracelets which have each other's heart beats so we'd always know if they were ok.

But now, the Team was sitting at the table playing Uno with one another for a bonding day. Tony, obviously winning because he's Tony, was snarky as ever and didn't hesitate to tell everyone how good he was.

"Hah! I have one card left." Steve shook his head and looked down at his cards. He had managed to get 17, ten more than what he had started with.

"Who cares Tony, this game is practically based on luck." Clint grumbles.

"There's no such thing as luck," Rhodey deadpans as he glared at Tony who pursed his lips in return. "It's fate." Rhodey concluded then smiled. "And fate wants me to win, draw four Nat."She just gave Rhodey a look of betrayal and disgust.

"I'll get you back, Rhodes."

"Hear that honey bear? You're going to die!" Tony joked. Sam grunted and Wanda chokes on her water from laughter.

The whole table soon erupted into laughter, we'll accept for Natasha and Tony, who just stared intensely at each other.

"M-Mr. S-Stark, w-what the f-" Peter was laughing so hard he couldn't speak.

"Peter." Steve warned.

"What the heck?" Peter smiled and leaned on Steve's shoulder. Steve just straightened up and rolled his eyes.

As the game continued, Peter and Wanda got bored since they have such short attention spans, so they went to go to Shuri's room in the Tower. Her room had 2 labs attached, one for technology and the other for more natural testing. Her room consisted of a large bed and a lot of shelves full of inventions and a string of polaroids going across the room of her time with her friends. The two teens went to go play with Shuri's Xbox and break all of her records for her games. Shuri always got annoyed when they did that, which is why they did it. First, they took her Polaroid and snapped a bunch of pics of themselves and hung them in her wall with the rest. Hey, Tony was a billionaire, he could always just buy more film.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, and the Alarm has went off calling the Avengers to assemble.

Instantly, both teens rushed to get dressed in their rooms and charged down to the common area. Once they got there, everyone was already analyzing the situation at hand, which seemed quite severe. There was a man destroying the city, but he was had technology.

Not only did he have technology, but he was smart enough to make it himself. It was foreign, it was different. It gave him powers. Not like Ironman, but powers that made him invisible. They had no clue how this guy looked or the exact place he was.

They were pretty much blind in the situation. But they still have to try.

"Alright, Nat and I will go to the central portion of the city. If we see any destruction, then we will alert you. The rest of you spread over the outer parts. Where u see damage alert us." Steve said in a quick and demanding voice.

Everyone quickly dispersed around the city looking for signs of any movement, or damage. People were screaming and running in the streets, not knowing where to go because the man was invisible.

Peter and Wanda decided to get the people to safety before a fight could or might break out. Peter has Spidey-sense which was very helpful in this situation and Wanda could sense people nearby that could be a threat. Using their senses, they brought people to a safe location, away from the damage and possible reckless behavior.

"Alright," Clint said over the com. "There's some activity over in the Northeast side of the city." He then took a breath, "Not much new damage but still a decent amount. I don't need everyone though."

"Alright, Clint. We'll be over. Peter, Wanda, you keep getting the people to safety as fast as you can for now, Alright?" Tony stated, repulsers heated in the background.

"Yup!" Peter replied enthusiastically.

"Got it."

OoOoOo

As soon as they got to the side of town where the villain supposedly was last "seen", they couldn't see or hear any activity.

Until it hit.

Right as the least expected it, he appeared, muscles and all standing over them.

He was bigger than the hulk.

His muscles were large and veiny making him look tense. He had a wicked smile that made them all shiver and slightly quaver under his gaze. His stone cold blue eyes held nothing but pure hatred, as his enormous fists clenched and cracked.

The team instantly took their battle stances and faced the….thing.

(I'm just ganna call it thing. Not the actual Thing, but thing)

"Who are you?" Cap's voice echoed around the eerily silent streets. The thing looked at smirked. Then he went into a casual standing position.

"I don't have a name. Nor do I know my species," he begun. "Honestly I just wanted a big home to live in, which happens to be the entirety of New York City." He then yawned.

Clint tried not to laugh, earning a slap from Natasha.

"So," Sam spoke up. "Where'd you get the weapons?"

"Some small planet. I don't know."

"Well you can't be destroying our planet." Tony glared.

"Ok? This isn't a whole planet, it's a-"

Captain suddenly threw his shield, resulting in the rest of the team attacking. As if it took so effort, the thing shot them with a taser net, prohibiting them from moving.

"Well that was easy," he chuckled. "Look, I just needed a home but you just decide to attack me for no reason…"

"You're destroying the homes of thousands of peo…"

"LOOK MAN, god. I'm just ganna go take my home and I'll be out of your way."

"No you won't, we live hear." Sam said in a monotone voice looking unamused.

Without a second thought, the thing went back into his disguise and ran.

"Peter, Wanda. It's up to you." Tony said over the coms. "Guys, we actually suck. This is embarrassingly sad. We saved the world countless times but can't fight this?"

"Well, think of it this way. The kids will be able to prove themselves."

OoOoOo

"OH MY GOD RUN!" Peter screamed.

"Peter, Stop! We are hero's for god sakes!" Wanda scolded.

"You're right," Peter released a breath. "Yeah, yeah we got this."

The teens walked towards were their senses leading them, suddenly stopping where it was strongest.

"Alright, aim your web shooter there and I'll use my mind to try and stop him from functioning all right?"

"Got it."

After a few minutes, Peter got the best angel to shoot. "GOTCHA! WANDA NOW!" Peter yelled. Wanda's eyes began to glow a red color as red conjunctions also seemed to be seen from her hands. Peter swing around the invisible beast, but felt the figure breaking the webs.

"Come on, hurry! He's breaking the webs!" Peter yelled as he jumped into a near by building. He was aiming to cover the whole body to at least see the outline of the figure.

"I'm trying! Hold on! It's hard to k-keep still!" Wanda replies through clenched teeth.

"LET ME GO!" The thing yelled.

"We can't let you hurt innocent people, I'm sorry!" Peter replied. He really didn't want to hurt the thing. He didn't believe anyone should get hurt unnecessarily.

After about 30 minutes of this, Wanda and Peter begin to get control over the thing once more.

"God that took too long." Wanda rolled her eyes as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Ya think? We need to get Thor so he can send him off of earth before he wakes up though." Peter replied, a hand running down his mask.

"Where are the others?" He quipped.

"You think I know? Let's enjoy our freedom while it lasts and roam around the mall by ourselves for a little." Wanda smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

OoOoOo

"You think they did it?" Tony groaned. The sun was setting creating a beautiful hue of colors in the sky and making the city slightly dark below.

"Of course they did, but it's been 4 hours here trapped under this net."

"They'll get us eventually." Sam then coughed. "Maybe."

OoOoOo

.

.

.

THANK U FOR READING. I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE READING IT OVER BECAUSE IM TIRED AND HAVE TO STUDY BUT YEAH. BAI.


	8. Chapter 8: Big Sister

Yeah ik what you're thinking. "HOW DARE U NOT UPLOAD IN MONTHS!" Truthfully, it was a mix of laziness, stress, and a lot of school work. I wanted to study to keep up my GPA but now it's summer so. Oh also happy Father's Day. Anyways here's the dm.

Dm: pls do one where Peter is like Wanda's little bro like a cute one where she helps with nightmares and panic attacks sullen_shashati

I can do that. I think.

Prompt: Big sister Wanda

.

.

.

OoOoOo

"No," Peter said as he was in a restless sleep, tossing and turning around his bed. His forehead was drenched in sweat making his hair stick to it and his body shook from fear. His hand clutches tightly onto the blanket covering his small, frail body nearly ripping it as he pulls.

"Please! No! S-Stop it!" He yelled. His breathing became faster and more panicked as time went by. "No! Don't hurt them, please! I'll do anything! Anything! Just please!" Peter was now tossing like crazy, shaking had increased by a ton and breaths more breathless.

Soon he bolted up with a scream lodged in his throat.

Peter's eyes darted around the room in confusion and fear. Nothing could be heard in the room except for his sharp breaths and lightly. Chattering teeth.

"Fri," Peter began, "I-I can't-I."

Peters breath picked up and he brought his knees up to his chin squeezing his legs in a useless attempt to gain control. Peter began to feel a bit disoriented as he looked around once more frantically.

"God-no-I can't-"

There was then a knock on the door, though Peter hadn't heard it over his quick breaths. The knock was light and mindful, and soon the door knob was turned revealing Wanda.

Still caught up in his state, Peter hadn't seen her.

Wanda's eyes wandered around the room until they landed on peter. He looked so frightened and panicked. Wanda quickly approached the bed and sat next to Peter holding his hands in hers.

"Hey, it's ok. Just breathe. It's me Bunny, it's me. It's alright. It's Wanda," She soothes softly. Peter didn't seem to calm down much so Wanda turned him around so that he was facing her and pulled him into a warming hug, laying his head on her chest.

Peter instantly began to calm down, his tears that had been falling silently down his face rolling to a stop.

"That's it Petey, it's ok, it's ok," Wanda said quietly in his ear. "Just listen to my heart beat and match my breaths ok."

"Ok," Peter slurred.

It took and hour but Peter's breaths had eventually gone back to normal, his heart beat back at a normal rate.

"Thanks wan'a," He said in a worn out, tired voice.

"Night little brother," she said softly and kissed his head.

Soon after they both fell asleep peacefully together


End file.
